New Impossible Threat
by animekiss2012
Summary: The battle has ended and Skeleton King was defeated. Now a new threat appears. How will the Hyper Force beat them if the monkeys are turned into HUMANS. This is my first SRMTHFG fanfic. SPOVA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovely people. This is my first SRMTHFG fanfic. I really liked this show when they were showing it and I recently started to watch it online. My favorite character is Otto and I really like SPOVA pairing their will be a lot of them. **

**I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG**

* * *

The battle had ended, and Skeleton King had been defeated. Absolutely nothing could bring him back.  
.

Things have been slow for the Hyper Force. Although the robotic cyber monkeys have stayed the same, Chiro and Jinmay have matured.

Chiro was now 16. His face had matured and his ebony hair had grown a bit longer. He was taller and more muscular from the constant training Antauri and Nova put him through.

Jinmay around the age 15 had also matured. Being a robot, this didn't happen naturally. Jinmay wanted to feel like she was growing up with Chiro. So, she asked Gibson and Otto to create a chip for her that would allow her appearance to respond to her aging. She had grown taller and her feminine curves were more noticeable. She no longer wore her long, straight, pink hair in pigtail's anymore, but instead let it cascade past her shoulders.

Today was a cloudy day in Shuggazoom, not many of the citizens were out and about. The Hyper Force resided in the robot, waiting for the rain to fall.

"I'm so bored, there is absolutely nothing to do." Otto whined.

"Why don't you fine something useful to do with yourself Otto." Piped Gibson as he pasted by with an apple and book in his hands.

"Like what?" he asked. "Well I know Jinmay is cooking in the kitchen, why don't you go help her." Gibson suggested.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she's got everything under control in there. What are the others doing?" Otto asked.

Gibson let the hand with his book in it rest on his hip as he pondered this for a moment. "Nova, Chiro, and Antauri are training. I have the slightest idea where Sparx is."

"I think I'll go look for him then." Otto jumped to his feet and went to look for his brother. Gibson simply replaced his book in front of his face and headed for his lab. Otto first looked in the red simians room, but he wasn't there.

Otto checked the entire robot but Sparx was nowhere to be found. He went inside the training room where, as Gibson had said, were Nova, Chiro, and Antauri. Right now Chiro and Nova were sparing as Antauri observed them from the controls. Otto went over and sat by Antauri and watched Nova and Chiro.

"Wow Chiro has gotten better hasn't he." Otto said. Antauri smiled. "Yes he has. He is growing stronger everyday. Nova has improved as well, she doesn't fight with as much aggression as she used too."

"Yep, speaking of Nova, have you seen Sparx?" Otto asked. "What does Nova has to do with the whereabouts of Sparx?" Antauri asked.

"You know. Sparx. Nova. A thing now." Otto pressed. "Nova and Sparx have still yet to establish a relationship." Antauri replied.

"What!" Otto nearly fell out of his chair. "But all these years, I-I thought they finally admitted their feeling for each other."

Antauri looked back at Chiro and Nova. "Nova told me one night that she tried to talk to Sparx about her confession, but he said he didn't know what she talking about. Nova and I assumed he didn't remember, being possessed by the fire of hate in all. Sparx is completely oblivious of Nova's feeling."

Otto scratched his cheek. "Sooo, Sparx doesn't remember when Nova told him she loved him?" Antauri nodded.

Bump!

Otto turned towards Chiro and Nova. Chiro had knocked her down.

"Yes! I finally beat you!" Chiro yelled in victory. Nova stood up and dusted herself off. "Good job Chiro." Nova smiled at him.

"Good job? I deserve more than a _'good job'_ ." he droned. "Then lets go get something to eat out of the kitchen." Nova started walking out of the training room. Chiro followed after her.

"Com'on, more than that." he put his hands behind his head. "Well too bad that's all your getting, I'm hungry." She replied. Antauri and Otto followed after them.

In the kitchen, Chiro, Nova, Otto, Antauri, and Jinmay, sat around enjoying Jinmay's homemade cookies.

"How's this for an award Chiro?" Nova asked referring to the delicious cookies.

"Yeah, this about covers it." he replied happily. "Thanks for the cookies Jinmay." he said kissing her on the cheek. she blushed a little.

"Your welcome." She smiled. Otto, who was scoffing down one cookie after the other, quickly shot his head up. "Hey, does anyone know where Sparx is?"

"Right here." said a voice at the door way of the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Otto asked.

"Out." he replied simply.

"Out where exactly?" Antauri asked. "Geez, I was out getting some ingredients for Jinmay. " he smirked handing Jinmay a bag full of ingredients.

"Thanks." she said taking the bag.

"It started to rain as I got close to the robot." he said snagging a cookie before Otto could eat them all.

As he was going to take a bite of his cookie a big clash was heard right outside the robot.

"What was that!?" Otto yelled. They all quickly ran into the other room where they found Gibson pulling up a visual on the super computer.

"What is it Gibson?" Chiro asked as he came up next to him.

Outside was a girl with short jet black hair and green eyes. She stood on thin air smiling as she caused the people of Shuggazoom to run and scream in terror. Her hands held balls of smoke that when she threw at the ground they exploded.

She wore a black sleeveless top that ended right below her chest and showed much of her cleavage. Her long green skirt stopped before her bare feet and had slits stopping at her mid thigh.

She was just about to throw another smoke ball when she was hit with a magnetic blast that knocked her out of the air onto the ground.

"Who are you!? Why are you here!?" Chiro demanded. The girl simply smirked and stood up.

"My name is Ekoms. I'm here to take over this planet." She replied.

"Well were not gonna let you do that! Hyper Force GO!" He shouted.

"Oh my this is a problem." She said to herself.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro shouted throwing a bolt of lightning at the new villain. It hit her sending her back a couple of feet. Grunting as she bounced off the asphalt. She got on her feet and attempted to throw another one of her smoke balls at the hyper force.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova yelled slamming her fist into the ground, causing it to rumble underneath Ekoms and made her fall.

"Are you serious." Nova said crossing her arms.

Ekoms stood up stumbling a bit. "You'll pay for that!" She yelled. Nova scoffed and muttered, "Waiting for the bill." Otto chuckled.

"Take that!" Ekoms yelled throwing a huge ball of smoke at them.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson yelled shooting a laser at the smoke causing it to evaporate and hit Ekoms knocking her to the ground once again.

"You guys are a real problem." Ekoms said rubbing her head.

"And apparently your not." Sparx said in annoyance.

"I'll just have to fix that." Ekoms quickly got back to her feet and put her hands in front of trails of smoke quickly came out of her grabbing the monkeys and wrapping them up in it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nova yelled feeling herself being changed.

"Let them go!" Chiro yelled as he ran to attack her.

"No no no." Ekoms said looking at him. Before Chiro could reach her, a puff of black smoke appeared around him causing him to fall unconscious.

"Chiro!" Jinmay cried. She then aimed a blast towards Ekoms, but Ekoms caused a black streak of smoke to wrap around Jinmay's eye's, mouth, and arms. Ekoms then caused black smoke to flood the area around them all.

"Lets see how you guys pose a threat when your powerless." She grinned as she heard the monkey team scream in pain.

Feeling exhausted, Ekoms let the smoke around them fade. She sighed. "That took a lot out of me." She then felt a string tug at her back. "Well looks like I gotta go see you guys next time." with that she disappeared in her thick black smoke.

"Chiro!" Jinmay finally free from her binds ran to Chiro.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up. "The monkey team! She did something to them!"

"Aaaaah!" They heard Nova scream. They quickly ran over to them. Jinmay gasped and Chiro covered her eyes.

"Nova don't look! Don't turn around." Antauri told her.

"Okay." she said with a shaky tone.

The monkey team weren't monkeys anymore, they were now humans. They were all naked. Nova was sitting on her knees back facing the rest of the team, hugging her chest. Her long curly yellow hair draped over her porcelain body, hiding it.

"What happened to us?" Otto asked observing his new hands. He was now a tall human male, around the age 23, with short forest green hair. He had beautiful brown eyes, with a small mole on his right cheekbone.

"That bastard turned us into humans!" Sparx exclaimed. He had short cherry red hair and black eyes. He was tall as well and looked about 24.

"Jinmay go get something to cover them up." Chiro told her. Jinmay quickly spun on her heals not looking at anyone.

"Why did she decide to turn us into humans?" Gibson asked. Gibson was also around the age 24 and had short blue hair that was mostly pushed to one side. His eyes were black just like Sparx.

"I believe she wanted to weaken us and saw humans as inferior towards her." Antauri assumed. Antauri was a tall man with short black hair and blue eyes. "Nova please calm down." he told her. Nova was hyperventilating.

"This is so weird. I feel so different. I feel so weak." she said to herself. "Nova you have to calm down." Sparx was going to go comfort her but then remembered they were all naked and blushed furiously. Jinmay came back with a bunch of towels. She gave a few to Chiro to give to the boys, and took one over to Nova. Once they all wrapped their towels around them selves, they went inside the robot.

-Oo-Oo-

"Didn't I tell you not to cause havoc today Ekoms?" asked a womanly voice. Ekoms stood before an older woman with long black hair tied to one side with a red ribbon. Her purple eyes pierced into Ekoms, causing her to hang her head to avoid eye contact with the woman.

"You disobeyed me Ekoms. What should I do with you?" The woman asked. A man was leaning against a wall with his arms cross, observing the two.

"Please forgive me Nilla. I won't disobey again." Ekoms sunk to her knees begging. A smile spread across the woman known ask Nilla's red painted lips.

"You may have disobeyed me Ekoms, but you accomplished something as well." Ekoms looked at her in disbelief. "Yes, Ekoms you have made our conquest a little easier. I watched you as you weakened those super monkeys." Ekoms smiled knowing she wasn't going to be punished. "However there is still that Chiro and the other girl with the pink hair."

"Maybe you can take care of them Kanna?" Nilla said referring to the man leaning on the wall. The man looked at her then turned his head, he smiled.

"Finally something to do."

* * *

**Ok so how was that? this is my first SRMTHFG fanfic. Please review and let me know how you like and if you have any questions. Or if you want to Suggest something. Ekoms name is pronounce (Ek-komes) really its smoke spelled backwards lol. Anyway Let Me Know! ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely people. Thank you for reading this and for your reviews. I do NOT own SRMTHFG. um... that's all I really have to say lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it! What are we supposed to do now!?" Sparx exclaimed putting his hands on his hips. The team was all gathered around in the living room.

"Well first I think we should get some clothes we can't walk around in towels all day!" Nova said. Her back was to everyone else, she clutching her towel around her body as if her life depended on it.

"You know, I actually kinda like that look on you Nova." Sparx smirked looking her up and down. "Can it Sparx!" Nova yelled still not facing anyone hiding the blush that ran across her face.

"Hey Jinmay, why don't you go shop for some clothes for them?" Chiro asked her handing her his wallet. Jinmay squealed with excitement and took his wallet. She then measured their sizes and ran out the robot with an umbrella because it was still pouring outside.

"Anyway," Gibson said ignoring how quick the girl moved. "How do you suppose we beat this _Ekoms_ if we are only humans?"

"Gibson do you think you can maybe find a cure or an antidote that can change us back?" Antuari asked.

"I can try, but it might take me a while, and I will have to run some test on all of us." He answered.

"Oh come on, you guys are treating this like its some sort of disease. Being a human isn't that bad." Chiro said.

"Its nothing like that Chiro," Antuari told him. "There is a new villain out there and we no longer have our powers"

"Yeah your right." Chiro replied.

"We should train more and build up our physical strength and our martial art skills. I have a feeling we will be relying on them a lot for a while." Nova suggested still not facing anyone.

-Oo-Oo-

A man with short black hair sat on top of one of Shugazoom's buildings, letting the rain soak his body and clothing. His black sleeveless shirt clung to his muscle toned chest. He wore dark navy blue pants and black combat boots with two swords on either side of his waist.

"What are you doing out here Kanna?" said a girl's voice. The man known as Kanna slightly raised his head acknowledging the girl's presence. The girl sat down next to Kanna.

"Why are you out here Ekoms? Didn't Nilla tell you not to come outside for the rest of the day?" Kanna asked. Ekoms scoffed, "She's not my mother. Besides what's the worst she can do."

Kanna frowned and lowered his head, making his bangs hide his eyes. "Snap your string." he said softly.

"Whatever, your afraid of Nilla. Just you watch I'm gonna out smart her one of these days wait and see." Ekoms said with a determined look on her face. Kanna stood up on the edge and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I'm not afraid of Nilla. I only stick around because I have nothing else better to, and she knows this."

He looked out over the city and saw a girl with pretty green eyes and long pink hair. "Hey, didn't Nilla say something about a pink haired girl." Kanna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ekoms asked raising her head. Kanna pointed below. "That our girl?" He asked. Ekoms looked down and saw Jinmay with a lot of bags on her arms.

Ekoms jumped to her feet. "Hey, its the chick from earlier!"

"Cute." Kanna said simply.

"Cute! You think that little prick is cute!?" Ekoms exclaimed. Kanna shrugged, "Yes."

Ekoms growled and clenched her fists. "Whatever! Lets get her!" Ekoms made black smoke appear around her fist.

Kanna eyed Jinmay as she walked down the street. He grimaced seeing how happy she looked. "No." He said.

"What! Why not?!" Ekoms yelled.

"She's all alone and it wouldn't be fun." He said turning round.

"I don't care. I want to pound her damn face in!" Ekoms replied.

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you Ekoms. Do what you want, I'll be sure to mention a few punishments I had in mind for you, to Nilla." Kanna smirked.

Ekoms face paled, knowing how vile Kanna's mind can be. "Y-you heartless jerk." She growled.

Kanna turned around to face her. He lifted his head, showing his eyes. One was a dark grey and the other was a piercing blue. "See ya." He said and jumped off the building.

-Oo-Oo-

"Argh when is Jinmay going to get back? I'm tired of walking around in only a towel." Nova said to herself as she walked around her room. She walked over to her bed and observed it. The small pod bed that was meant for a small yellow monkey. She sighed "Won't be able to sleep in this tonight."

She then walked over to the long mirror and looked at herself. She was average height and had slightly tan skin. She had long curly, yellow hair, that reached past her butt. She then noticed how awfully large her chest was.

Nova grabbed her breast through the towel."It's going to be really hard to fight with these things in the way." She said.

"Nova I got your clothes." Jinmay said as she walked into Nova's room and shut the door right behind her.

"Ok this is underwear and you change this every day." Jinmay said as she took out a pair of pink lace underwear.

"Ok." Nova said nervously. "I will leave you to change okay." Jinmay smiled and left the room.

Nova dropped her towel and began putting on her clothing. She pulled on some sapphire shorts, and a black leather vest over a yellow tank top shirt. She slipped on some black combat boots and looked at herself in the mirror once more.

"Looks alright." She told herself and went out of her room.

The rest of the team was in the living room. "You look good Nova." Otto complimented as she walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a plain green shirt, and dark brown boots.

"Thanks Otto." Nova replied.

"I think you looked better in the towel." Sparx joked. He was dressed in a maroon shirt, grey pants and black shoes.

"Pervert!" Nova said as she punched him on his arm. Sparx only laughed, "That didn't hurt." he said.

"You maybe losing your touch Nova." Gibson said making her growl at him. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Perhaps we should start training." Antuari suggested. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants and black and white shoes. He began walking to the training room with the team right behind him.

-Oo-Oo-

"Nilla I'm sorry. I- aaah!" Ekoms screamed as Nilla slapped her.

"I told you not to go outside today, didn't I!?" Nilla yelled, her eyes going wide in anger.

"Yes you did, but I-"

"Silence!" Nilla interrupted her. "You have no excuse! You will be punished!" Ekoms winced in fear.

Nilla turned her head to Kanna who was leaning against a wall as usual. "Kanna, what do you suppose I do to her?" She asked

Kanna looked at her, then looked at Ekoms. "Let her suffer in her fear." Kanna said with an emotionless face. A smile spread across Nilla's lips.

"What a wonderful idea." She said as she began tugging at the thin air. Ekoms felt something pull at her back. She looked at Kanna.

"You heartless bastard!" She yelled before she was dragged into darkness.

* * *

**Ok so how was it. please review let me know how you liked it and if you have any suggestion I would love to know what wonderful ideas you have thanks for reading bye-bye!**


	3. New Impossible Threat Chapter 3

**hi lovely people. Thank you so much for reviewing. I got one review that mentioned how I could have went on a whole different route on how the monkey team could have reacted when they turned into humans. I read it and I was like. Man that's a good idea why didn't I think that in the first place! anyway thanks I really liked that review lol! just saying don't be afraid to mention a few things about my story in your review , I will be very glad to hear what you have to say. thank you so much!**

* * *

_You are useless, you're weak_

She squirmed, and kicked.

_You're a nuisance, a pathetic fool_

She struggled and fought with all her might.

_You're nothing more than a poor excuse of a host _

She was drowning in the thick air.

_You think you control me_

The grey and black surrounded began to consume her. It clothed her naked body and combed through her hair.

_But I am the one_

It crawled into her mouth and flooded her nostrils. It filled her nails and seeped past her eye lids.

_The one that controls you_

Her body began to twist in different directions. The girls eyes remained closed, but tears still leaked from them.

_You're pathetic_

It whispered in her ear.

_Stupid fool_

It lifted her in the air.

_Weak, worthless girl_

It bent her body back.

"S-stop. P-please." She gasped for air.

_Useless..._

Suddenly everything stopped. Everything disappeared.

She fell to the cold hard ground.

"Times up."

-Oo-Oo-

"Nova! Nova!" Otto yelled. "Gibson needs to see you!"

Otto groaned, he had been looking everywhere for her.

"Where could she be?" He scratched his head. "Oh! I know!" He snapped his fingers. "Why didn't I check there before?"

As Otto got closer to the room he heard loud grunting and yelling.

"Yo! Nova." Otto called. She stopped punching at the punching bag and look at him.

"Oh hey Otto!" She placed her hands on her hips. "What did you need?"

"Gibson needed you in his lab, he wanted to run some test. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was just uh, practicing, you know." She replied.

"Looks like you've been practicing a lot." Otto mentioned noticing her red and scratched knuckles.

She looked at her knuckles. "Yeah, its not a bad thing though." She smiled.

"Are you still mad about what happened during training the other day?" He asked.

"What happened the other day was humiliating."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." He tried to contain his laughter.

"I still have burns on my butt from the lasers." Otto chuckled, "Yeah that was very funny." He grinned. "Well come on! You're the last person Gibson has to run a test on." He said pushing her out of the training room.

"Ah there you are Nova." Gibson greeted.

"Hi Gibson." She replied. "Just sit there Nova and I'll be with you shortly."

"OK." She said as she sat on the small observation table. "So hows this gonna work?" She asked.

"I'm just going to take a few simple x-rays and connect a few wires. Test your reflexes. Almost like a check up. It won't take long."He replied.

Nova watched as he messed with different wires and tools. He then started to type away at his computer. He then walked over and started test her reflexes.

"How are we gonna do this Gibson?" Nova asked "Pardon?" He replied a bit confused.

"You know we're human now and now there is a new bad guy out there."

"Oh, well training the other day wasn't so bad," Gibson started.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times I fell or tripped. I still have burns on my butt." She whispered.

Gibson cleared his throat. "Yes, well, uh, anyway what I was saying was that our performance the other day in training showed that we are not completely helpless. I say we still have our fighting skills, we're just not used to our new bodies yet."

"I guess." She replied. " You can find something to fix this right?"

"Perhaps, it will definitely take some time." He began to attach different color wires to her for head and chest.

"But even if we still have our fighting skills, she's able to control smoke!" Nova exclaimed.

Gibson walked over to a computer and pressed a few buttons. "Please Nova. The new villain Ekoms was hardly a threat. Clearly she is too young to completely control her powers. Although it wouldn't hurt to learn to control a weapon. Maybe Otto could make some, it would give him something to do. Alright your finished. I'll compare the results I got from you and the others and come up with a theory. Thank you Nova."

"No problem Gibby." She replied as she hoped off the table. "Nova before you leave may I ask how your knuckles got so red?"

"Oh um, I was just training a bit more." She replied sheepishly. Gibson walked over and observed her hands.

"They are really red and swollen, you should wear gloves when you train."

"Sure whatever." She said and walked out the door.

-Oo-Oo-

"There you are Kanna, I hate you." Ekoms said as she walked over to him. He was sitting on a the a edge of a building watching the people of Shugazoom go about of their daily lives.

"You want to help me with something?" He asked ignoring her comment.

"Are you listening to me I said I hate you." She sat down next to him. "You persuaded Nilla to put me in that stupid room." She crossed her arms.

Kanna stood up and took out his black mask and placed it over his face. "Whatever."

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" she stood up.

He pulled out both his swords. "Have some fun." he then stepped back some and ran and flipped off the building.

"Hey wait for me!" Ekoms called and jumped of the building after him. She followed after him and smiled as she watched as he slashed near by chairs tables and trash cans. Ekoms smirked and joined in on the fun. She began filling small stores with smoke and to wrapped people up in it.

The people began to run and scream.

"Oh yeah this is fun." Ekoms yelled.

"You again!" Ekoms turned and faced the Hyper Force. She smirked and glanced at Kanna who was now at her side.

"Things just got interesting." She said.

"Who is this?" Chiro asked referring to Kanna.

"Oh this? This is-" she was cut off as Kanna placed his sword in front of her. He took of his mask.

"Kanna." He then quickly jumped in front of Chiro and swinged his blade at him.

* * *

**Ok Sry i stopped right there. I thank you all for your reviews. Till next time. BYe**


	4. New Impossible Threat Chapter 4

**I'm back so um on with the story.**

* * *

"Aaah!" Chiro yelled, before Kanna could slice him with his sword, Chiro flipped backwards.

" Ekmos, deal with the rest. I'd like to fight with him for awhile." Kanna said putting his swords away.

" Bring it on." Chiro said getting into a fighting stance. Kanna smirked and charged at him.

"Ugh! I hate you Kanna." Ekmos muttered knowing she was out numbered. She quickly put her hands out in front of her and began swirling them around in circular motions. Grey and black smoke began to appear. Ekmos shot balls of smoke at each of them. The smoke balls formed into 6 tall minions. They took on a solid form and had bright neon green eyes.

"What did you say about Ekmos not being able to control her powers, Gibson?" Nova asked.

"Heh, now is not the time to be pointing fingers." Gibson replied.

"Just remember your training team." Antuari said before running towards one.

"Yeah, let's just watch each others backs." Sparx said dodging an attack from one and began fighting it.

"Otto look out!" Gibson yelled knocking Otto aside, missing the giant claw that dug deep into the ground. "Thanks , I owe ya one."

"Yes well just keep that in mind." Gibson ran off to go battle one.

.

Kanna threw punches left and right to which Chiro dodged or blocked all of them. Kanna threw a round house kick and sent Chiro stumbling right.

"Why the hell are you here? What do you want with Shugazoom?!" Chiro asked.

"To take over it." Kanna said simply.

"Why?"

"I'm not here to have a chit chat." Kanna snapped. "Whatever I'm bored now. Maybe that pink haired girl could entertain me-" Chiro punched him across the face and Kanna spit out blood.

"Oh is she your girl friend or something?" Kanna smirked. "It was fun spying on her the other day."

"Alright. Let's go." Chiro got into a stance.

"That's more like it." They ran at each other.

.

Just before the beast could hit him, Antuari rolled out of the way. He ran up its chest and kicked the beast head sending it stumbling back. It swung its big claw at him and threw him back a couple of feet. Antuari got up and looked around for Ekmos.

" If I find her these beings will go away." He concluded. To his right he saw a mop in all the mess of the area. He grabbed it and charged at the beast, jumping up into the air and whacking it across the face. Antuari aimed the mop at the beast again, but this time it took it from him and swallowed it whole. As soon as the beast swallowed the mop, it fell through its bottom.

" That is most disturbing." Antuari said with a look of disgust on his face.

.

Gibson backed away from the monster and into Sparx.

"How do you defeat something that originated from smoke?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know brain strain your the smart one around here." Sparx replied.

The two beings neared them both. Sparx picked up a chair and flung it at one of the monsters. It ate the chair in one bite and as soon as it did it fell through the being.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Sparx exclaimed. "Completely fowl indeed." Gibson added.

.

"Waah!" Jinmay yelled. She crashed into some tables and chairs. "Take this!" She aimed a missile at the monster. As soon as it came in contact with the being, the missile exploded and caused the monster to disperse into the air.

" What the?" Jinmay quickly blasted one that had Nova pinned down to the ground causing it to vanish.

"Thanks Jinmay." Nova smiled. " No problem. Come on let's go help they others." They ran off.

.

"You bastard! Why were you following her? What did you see? What did you do to my monkeys?!" Chiro kicked Kanna on hid back. He jumped to his feet.

"In order? I wasn't. Your girl. I didn't do anything... although I do plan on doing things with that- aah!" Chiro had knocked him to the ground.

" Not another damn word or I'll -" A green orb had started to form in Chiro's other hand.

"Or you'll what? You can't take anything away from me that matters."

"What?" Chiro looked him in the eyes. Kanna smirked. Something electric happened in Kanna's eyes.

"Aaah!" Chiro yelled, backing away and covering his eyes.

Kanna stood up and dusted himself off. "This was fun hope to do it again soon. Till next time." He walked off.

Otto kicked the monster he was battling in its stomach but it grabbed his foot and threw him at Antuari.

"Heh heh, my bad Antuari." Otto rubbed the back of his neck. He stood up and help Antuari to his feet. The two monsters surrounded them.

"Antauri! Otto! Duck! Jinmay shouted. They quickly fell to the ground as two missiles flew over their heads and into the monsters.

.

"Get rid of your stupid monsters we're leaving." Kanna told Ekmos as he passed by her.

"What! But I didn't even to beat anyone up!" Ekmos complained. Kanna took out his one of his swords and started to playfully swing it around.

"You're to damn weak, you wouldn't have stand a chance." Kanna replied.

"Argh! I hate you! Your so mean! I ain't goin anywhere with you! STU-PID! " She shouted at him.

Kanna stopped in his tracks and stopped swinging his sword.

"What did you call me?" Kanna asked his face only inches from hers and his blade centimeters from her neck.

"N-nothing. Nothing." She replied knowing he would slit her throat.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed to the beast with the tip of his sword.

"Get rid of them... now."

"OK OK." She replied softly. Ekmos lifted her hands and aburtly brought them down making the rest of the monsters disappear.

"Now, get us out of here." He commanded. Ekmos rolled her and clapped her hands together and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"What? What happened to those monsters?" Sparx asked.

"Kanna and Ekmos are gone, maybe that's why the creatures vanished so suddenly." Gibson concluded.

"Oh man! First Ekmos now we have to deal with Kanna too! Where are these people coming from?!" Otto exclaimed.

"Hey wasn't Chiro fighting Kanna?" Nova asked.

"Aaah!" Chiro groaned.

"Chiro are you alright?" Antuari asked.

"Uuugh!" He groaned again.

"Oh its OK to cry Chiro." Otto tried to ease.

"I'm not crying Otto."

"Tell us what's wrong Chiro." Jinmay said.

"Kid, look at us. Take your hands from over your eyes." Sparx demanded.

"Come Chiro." Nova pressed.

Chiro slowly took his hands from over his eyes. Blood remained on the palms of his hands and his eyes were sealed shut with it. "I can't see."

"Holy Shugazoom." Sparx said.

* * *

**OK I updated again hurray! And so soon! Plz review! Tell me what ya think!**


	5. New Impossible Threat Chapter 5

OK so there was a review that mentioned that I messed up during the last chapter. For the entire chapter I spelled my OC name wrong! Argh! I'm so mad at myself! Thank you so much for bringing that out. ^_^ see wat I did is spell Ekoms wrong. Lol and from here on out I'm going to do POVs too. So on with the story.

* * *

Otto's POV **  
**

I watched as Jinmay paced back and forward, the girl was digging herself a rut, poor thing. "I hope Chiro is OK." She said

" Aaagaah!" We heard him scream.

"What is Gibson doing to him in there?" Nova asked no one in particular.

" Poor guy, it sounds like he is in some real pain." I said throwing my arms over my head.

"Oh Chiro..." Jinmay said softly.

"Damn! What the hell did that bastard do to him? It almost like the time I lost my eye sight." Sparx said.

" Yes, only Chiro's eyes are completely sealed shut by his own blood." Gibson came out of his lab pulling off his blood stained gloves. He put one hand behind his hip and massaged the little space in between his eyes.

"Can you help him, Gibson?" Jinmay asked with hopeful eyes.

He sighed. "I've tried everything. I've tried to flush them out with numerous types of liquids. I've tried to clean the blood away but more keeps coming! It hurts Chiro each time I put to much pressure on his eyes." I could tell he was frustrated. "I might have to perform surgery but... I don't want it to have to come to that." He held his head.

Jinmay was close to tears. Nova held her to comfort her.

Antuari placed a hand on Gibson's shoulder." It just may have to Gibson."

"No," he said shaking his head,"I'm going to keep trying." He walked back into his lab.

The room got really tense and quiet. Antuari sighed. "Let's all just hope for the best."

"Come on Antuari." Sparx smirked obviously trying to lighten the mood. "It doesn't have to come to surgery. We just have to wait till that guy shows his face again."

"Sparx what if he doesn't show up for a long time, something could happen to Chiro in between then." Nova told him.

"But surgery its risky isn't, especially it being his eyes!" I noticed Jinmay was holding her arms and looking down at the floor.

"Everything will be OK Jinmay." I told her. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Let's all trust that Gibson will do everything he can." Antuari said walking away.

"I'm gonna go see if Gibson could used my help." Jinmay said walking into his lab.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Nova said turning around.

" Great I'll go with you." Sparx said following after her.

" Yeah I'll go too!" I called running to catch up with them. "OK." Nova said. Sparx gave me an irritated glare, I shrugged it off and smiled.

We were out walking the streets of Shugazoom. No one was really out since that whole battle with Kanna and Ekoms monsters a few hours ago. I was walking behind Nova and Sparx it was very awkward because we were all quiet.

I sighed, why couldn't those two admit their feelings for each other.

" Oh Sparx there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes Nova I'll listen to anything you have to say."

"Well I- I wanted to say that... I'm in love with you!"

" Really that's great because, I'm in love with you too!"

"Really Sparx that's fantastic! Now we can get married."

" Yeah and then we can have a bunch of little monkeys and make Otto their best uncle. How does that sound to you Otto? Otto? Otto..."

"Otto! Yo! Otto buddy. You in there?" Sparx said snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Huh? What'd ya say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go get a hover burger or something." Sparx told me.

"Oh yeah, why not." I answered.

We were half way to Hover Burgers when that guy Kanna jump down in front of us.

" Hey its you from earlier today." I said. He look up and smirked at us. Immediately I got into a fighting stance as did Nova and Sparx.

"I was just looking for you guys. Were is the rest of your team?" He asked.

"Not here at the moment. What did you want?" Sparx asked.

"How's that kid?" He asked.

Nova dropped her stance and balled her hands into fist. "What did you do to him? He can't open his eyes."

Kanna looked her in the eyes and walked up to her. "Well that's what I came to talk about."

"Stay away from her!" Sparx yelled stalking up to him. I notice Kanna looked at Sparx and he stopped in his tracks. Something's wrong. Nova would have punched him by now, but it was like she was frozen, Sparx too. I noticed he growled.

"Hey punk what'd you do I can't move." Sparx said.

"Hey let them go!" I demanded running at him. I caught his eyes and noticed they were different from each other, one was blue and the other was grey. I also saw something click in his eyes and before I could reach him I froze myself.

Kanna turned his attention back to Nova. "You know your pretty cute too." He cupped her chin.

Although she looked angry I noticed she blushed a little.

"Get your hands off her!" Sparx growled.

"Are you and the pink haired chick the only girls on your team?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Nova spat.

"Just curious is all. Anyway I came to tell you how to help that kid." He replied.

I was a little confused about why he wanted to help us. "Why?" I asked.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and looked back at Nova.

" Its not gonna be much fun fighting him if he can't see."

"That's pretty selfish." She told him. Kanna gave her a surprise look. He smirked and shook his head. "How do we fix Chiro?" She asked. Suddenly Kanna kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock. My mouth dropped. I looked at Sparx and his eyes were wide and his mouth was gaped open. I kept glancing back and forward between Nova, Kanna and Sparx.

Finally Kanna pulled away. "Kiss that kid on the bridge of his nose and everything should go back to normal." He backed away and winked. As soon as he did I got control over my body. I guess Sparx did to because he instantly charged at him. Before he could reach Kanna, he jumped into the tree branch above him.

"Get back down here you coward!" Sparx yelled.

"Can't wait to see you again." He told Nova and jumped onto the nearest building.

I looked at Nova, she was staring at the ground with her hands over her mouth.

"You alright Nova?" I asked walking up to her.

"Ugh! I can't believe he did that!" She screamed. Sparx suddenly punched the wall next to Nova making us both jump.

"Did you like it?" He asked leaning towards her and narrowing his eyes.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Gah! Never mind!" Her turned around and crossed his arms.

Nova shook her head. "C-come on we gotta get to Chiro before Gibson does that surgery." Nova took off running.

" Let's go Sparx!" I told him. "Yeah I'm coming." He said, and we followed after Nova.

.

We finally got to the robot and headed for Gibson's lab.

"Gibson you haven't done anything with Chiro yet have you?" Nova asked.

"All I have been doing is trying to do is remove the blood. Why?"

"Let me try something." Nova said walking over to Chiro.

"What are you gonna do Nova?" Jinmay asked.

" What's happening? What's going on?" Chiro asked frantically.

" Calm down everything is gonna be OK." I told him.

Nova breathed and closed her eyes. She leaned down and kissed Chiro softly on the bridge of his nose. She pulled away and we all watched.

The blood around Chiro's eyes fell off the sides of his face. He then slowly opened his eyes.

"Ha! It worked!" Nova shouted.

"I can see again. Thanks Nova."

" How did you know that was going to work." Antuari asked.

"We ran into Kanna while we were out." I told them. I saw Sparx cross his arms and snort.

" What?!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Yeah he did something that made us freeze. And then he..." I trailed off.

"He then what?" Gibson asked.

"And then he kinda... uh..." Nova started looking at the ground.

" Geez would you guys spit it out already?" Chiro asked.

"He kinda um, kissed me." Nova finally said.

All their faces fell and Sparx left the room.

"He did what now?" Chiro asked.

"Look he kissed me OK." She blurted out. "He did it so Chiro could get his sight back."

"But why would he do that? We are enemies." Gibson asked.

"He said it wouldn't be 'fun' to fight you Chiro, if you were blind." I told him.

"Something about that guys eyes. When I was fighting him I looked into his eyes...something sparked, and that's when I went blind."

"Yeah. When I looked at his eyes I saw something click, and then I froze." Nova said.

"Did you notice his eyes are a different color?" I asked, "One is grey and the other is blue."

"So this man can control what others do when they look into his eyes." Gibson concluded.

"Well that's great!" Chiro exclaimed sarcastically. "How are we supposed to defeat him?"

Ekoms's POV

"Today's performance Kanna was excellent. I do have one question however." Nilla told him. She was reclined in her throne letting one foot wade in the water that surrounded it.

Kanna was leaning against a wall as always, with his arms crossed and a cold look on his face. I sat on the floor watching them both.

"Spit it out witch." He replied impatiently. She smiled and sat up right, placing both feet in the water and letting her long purple robe hit the water. How come he could get away with saying stuff like that?

"Why did you give that boy his sight back?" She asked resting her head in her hand.

"I wanted to."

"If you would have left the fool blind it could benefited our conquest." She smiled. "And you seem to be interested in the women of that team, why is that? Are you going soft my dear Kanna?"

"You said one question." He replied. "But I must know. Tell me please." Why didn't she speak to me like that?

"I'm a man Nilla. I have needs and desires." He replied

"You have me." Nilla stood up and walked across the water over to Kanna. "I can fulfill your needs." She caressed his cheek. "Your desires."

Ugh, I could just rip off Nilla's head. Kanna grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

" Not those desires Nilla." He said and walked away.

* * *

Plz review tell me what did ya think. Thanks till next time ^_^


	6. New Impossible Threat Chapter 6

**I've** **been** **feeling** **really** **good** **about** **this** **fanfic**. **But** **I** **hope** **I** **get** **better** **though** **because** **I** **know** **I** **make** **a** **lot** **of** **mistakes**. **Thanks** **so** **much** **for** **ur** **awesome** **reviews** **and** **please** **keep** **reviewing**.

* * *

Nova's POV

I was looking around for Sparx, I haven't seen him since this afternoon. It was now very dark outside and most of the team had already went to bed. At first I thought Sparx had already gone to bed, but I checked his room and he wasn't there. I walked into the command center and saw Otto working on something with his blowtorch.

"What are you up to Otto?" I asked him above the sound of the blaring flame. He turned off the blowtorch and lifted his goggles to his head.

"I don't really know. I found some old missiles and decided to use the metal for something... I just didn't know what." He said scratching his head. I looked at the small sculptures he had created, one looked like it was water shooting out everywhere and the, other one resembled much of his saws.

"Wow Otto this is art. You're really good." I told him. "Aww thanks Nova." He blushed and I smiled.

"Hey have you seen Sparx? I can't find him anywhere." I asked.

"No not since this afternoon. Maybe Gibson knows where he is. He just went into his lab."

"OK thanks Otto." I said as I walked towards Gibson's lab.

"Hey Gibson." I said as I walked in. He was standing at a table, that had a small desk lamp turned on, looking at a few papers.

"Oh hello Nova. I believe I have a few theories of what exactly Ekoms did to us. The one I'm weighing on the most seems quite simple actually." He said placing the papers on the table. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Do you know where Sparx is?"

"I believe I saw him head outside the robot. He didn't go down he went up." He said pointing to the direction he mentioned.

"Thanks Gibson." I smiled at him. "No problem." He said putting away the papers. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to bed now. Don't stay up to late."

"Alright, goodnight Gibson." I replied heading out.

I took my tube up, surprisingly we all still fit in them. I don't know about the others, but I can still fit into foot crusher cruiser 6. I guess I was just that short.

The door slides open and I walk out onto the Super Robot's left shoulder. Looking over some, I see Sparx sitting on the edge.

"What are you doing out here so late Sparx?" I ask walking over to him. He didn't look at me, but instead kept staring at the sky. There was a lot of stars out tonight. Maybe because the moon wasn't full and looked like a big cheesy smile.

"Nothing." He replied as I sat down next to him. His tone of voice was unusually low and serious.

"Well that's certainly what it looks like." I teased. "Yeah, I guess." He replied looking into the other direction.

Sparx isn't one to act very serious. He's always the one trying to lighten the mood with one of his jokes, or he's the one making you forget about your worries just by teasing you and flashing you one of his famous smirks. He's the one that's always looking out for everyone on the team, who has everyone's backs on the team.

I hugged my knees close to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. "Hey Sparx." I say softly.

"Hm?" Was his only reply. "Do you remember anything from... from when you were possessed by the fire of hate?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "No, not really. I remember bits and pieces."

"So what do you remember?" I pressed.

"I remember fighting some of you guys. I remember you falling in front of me, your circuits were pulled apart. I remember seeing green. You told me you were happy. I don't know what I did, but I could put two and two together, knowing I did something terrible. I had helped in resurrecting the Skeleton King." He said with a look of guilt plastered on his face.

"It wasn't your fault. You were possessed by the fire of hate." I remained him. I felt horrible bringing that up again.

I saw a small smirk tug at his lips. "I remember you kissing me on the cheek." I felt my face heat up, I was blushing for sure.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "H-huh?"

He looked at me with serious expression. "Today was your first kiss. Wasn't it?" He questioned again this time scooting closer to me.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked. He moved in closer. He was staring straight into my eyes. He came closer making me lean back on my hands. What was he up to. He was acting very strange.

"Did you like it?" He asked, his voice husky. I don't know why I did it, but I looked down and noticed how his muscles barely bulged through his shirt. I felt my face heat up even more. I looked up to find that he was even closer than before. "Sparx, what are you-"

"Did you. Like it?" He whispered. Our faces were only inches apart. His lips were slightly parted. I was in a trance. He was so close, I could smell his intoxicating scent.

"I-I don't… don't know what you're," He smiled and pulled away.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." He said turning away.

"Wait tell me what you mean-"

"Its late. You should go to bed."

"Wait a minute. I-" I protested

"Goodnight Nova." He interrupted me again for the fifth time. He was being stubborn. I wasn't one to let anyone boss me around like that, but for some reason I didn't say anything about it. I sighed and stood up. "Don't stay out here too long OK." I told him and walked back inside.

I went down my tube and into my room. I took off my shoes and tossed them aside. Looking around my room I saw all the stuffed animals I have a soft spot for. I grabbed the one Sparx had gotten for me when he came back from patrol one day. It was a round plushy with pink fur and a cream color tummy. It had big round green eyes and a cute stubby tail.

I heard footsteps walk down the hall and the door to Sparx's room open and close. Glad he came inside. I held the little plushy close to my chest and flopped back onto my new bed.

"Oh Sparx what do you do to me?" I sighed.

-Oo-Oo-

He sat on one of the tallest buildings in Shugazoom. Gazing out over the beautiful city, letting the cool breeze blow through his black hair. He held in his hands the shining black mask that he treasured so much. It was defiantly a scary mask, its lips looked like they were nailed shut, and the eye slits looked as if they were angry at the world.

"Is this where you come each time you go out?" Said a voice from behind him.

"Finally got your butt off that deformed rock you call a throne, huh?" He replied with his usual emotionless face.

"Well I'm not going to sit on the floor Kanna." She said walking to him. He didn't bother looking at her. She sighed, "Why are you so mean to me. All I'm trying to do is give you the life you wanted."

"No, Nilla, you dragged me into a pitiful way of life." He replied standing up. "We were doing fine back on-"

"On Drashalo?!" She interrupted raising her voice. "They treated us all as if we were below them. Just because we were all different. They outcasted us because they knew we were stronger and better than they were. They wanted us to think we were weak."

"If we are so powerful then why are we here? Why the hell are we terrorizing these innocent people, when we could be ruling over our home planet. Making them pay for the way they treated us."

She smiled and walked up closer to him. "Because Kanna, once they see that we conquered one planet, they will fall to their knees easily. The Monarchy back on Dashalo will crumble once they see that we have defeated this planets heroes. That boy and his followers are way more powerful than the people of Dashalo. But not as powerful as us." She smiled.

"What if we are under estimating them? They maybe hiding a power we don't know about."

"Kanna why can you not except the fact that we are just more powerful than them. Ekoms isn't even fully stable with her powers yet, but she was able to bring down those monkeys. You had weakened the boy by taking his eye sight. But then you gave it back to him. Tell me Kanna why did you, the truth." She asked.

Still not facing her, he put his hands in his pockets. "I thought he might want to continue seeing his woman's smile everyday." He answered truthfully. Nilla grimaced at the comment, but the smiled.

"Does that mean you will stop flirting with the girl?" She asked. He turned around and walked past her a little, then stopped.

"Yes." He answered. Nilla let out a sigh of relief.

"The girl with the sun colored hair interests me more." He continued to walk away.

"I thought I got rid of all the women you loved. This one better not return your feelings." She said once he was gone.

-Oo-Oo-

Weeks had passed by, nor Kanna or Ekoms had been seen. As time flew by the days got colder.

"May I speak with everyone in the command center? I have something important to announce." Gibson said as he walked past everyone in the living room.

In the command center everyone was sitting in their respective seats, although some had to lean out because they couldn't fit.

"What is it Gibson?" Jinmay asked as she leaned against Chiro's seat.

"Well from all the test I ran, from everyone I got similar results. It seems as if our DNA has been altered. As if the building blocks that makes us monkeys have been changed to that of a humans. I cannot fully grasp how but, when Ekoms used her smoke magic, it was somehow capable of getting through to our DNA and change the traits that make us monkeys. It could have changed us into anything really, but seeing as how Ekoms is not fully intact with her powers transforming us into humans was the closest option." He told them.

"Is there anyway you can change them back Gibson?" Sparx asked.

"Unfortunately that's impossible for me to do. Only Ekoms could do that."

"But that still doesn't explain how she turned the robot part of you into human. I mean how was she able to transform Antuari into a human?" Chiro asked.

"Yes that still confuses me. I did run a few test on Antuari. It was strange really, unlike the others, Antuari's DNA showed no signs of disruptions. As if he was always human. However that doesn't change the fact that I can't make us monkeys again. Again only Ekoms can do that."

"Well what do we do now?" Otto asked. Chiro stood up. "We wait. Kanna and Ekoms put it flat out there, they want to take over Shugazoom and the rest of the planet. We've seen some of their capabilities. Their bound to come out again to test us and see what we can do. In the mean time we train and find new strategies. If we want to get you guys back to normal, we have to play their game and get Ekoms to change you back."

Antuari stood up. "I only fear that Ekoms doesn't fully understands what she did. As we can all tell, she can't control her magic very well." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"But obviously she is more powerful than she knows. So we shouldn't underestimate her." Nova warned.

"This afternoon we will all meet in the training room and pair each other up to spar." Chiro told them.

"Oh by the way." Jinmay spoke out. "The weather is changing, pretty soon its going to be really cold. You'll all need appropriate clothing." She said beaming with hidden excitement.

"Yes of course Jinmay. This time could you get something more suitable to fight in?" Gibson suggested.

Jinmay shifted on her feet and bit her bottom lip.

"I agree it was difficult to battle in my attire." Antuari mentioned.

She started to jump up and down slightly, trying to hold back something.

"Ugh just imagine trying to fight with a big coat on. Jinmay can you try to find something warm but it won't get in my way?" Nova asked.

"Maybe you guys can come with me. That way you can find what you want." She suggested.

"Yeah, sure that should be fun." Sparx said with sarcasm and his usual smirk

"We should go, it would have been a burden to make you do all that on your own." Gibson said.

"No it wouldn't have been a problem." She protested. "I just really wanted you guys to come with me."

"Yeah, we will come with ya Jinmay. I can't wait to go see all the cool clothes." Otto smiled.

"We can go right now." Jinmay says happily as she and Otto walk in the direction of the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Chiro said making them stop in their tracks. "Just how are you gonna buy these clothes?"

They turned around and looked at him with big puppy eyes. "Buy them for us Chiro. Please?" They pleaded.

He held a stern look for a few seconds, but gave in. "Fine. Come on guys let's go."

"Yay!" Jinmay and Otto exclaimed dragging him behind them.

"The kid just can't say no can he?" Sparx said following them behind Nova.

"He just has that sweet spot for them doesn't he." Gibson said walking out the door with Antuari next to him

.

"Look at all the cool stuff they have!" Otto chimed admiring all the nic knacks and what nots that were shelves.

The hyper force were in a small shop, that held such things as clothes and many other useless stuff. They were the only ones in the shop aside from the clerk who watched them with a smile, happy that someone had taken interest in her store. She wore a large purple sweater that went to her knees and black shoes over grey socks. She had dark blue hair and brown eyes.

"Jinmay, you sure they will find things they want in this store?" Chiro asked her.

"Yeah, this is where I got all their stuff last time. Oh I just love shopping, especially for my friends." She squealed with excitement. Chiro smiled to himself. She was so sweet and always thinking about others.

"I don't think I'll find anything that's warm and good to fight in." Nova said browsing through the clothes.

"Why don't you wear this?" Sparx said pulling out a red short skirt.

"That's the fourth red thing you brought me. Why are you trying to get me to wear red?" Her face dumbfounded once she realized what it was. "Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna wear that!" She exclaimed.

" Why not it'd look super cute on you." He said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Eh…" her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Hey Nova you find anything you like?" Jinmay asked appearing next to her

"No not really." She replied. Jinmay smiled. "Can I take her from you Sparx?"

"Sure, I gotta look for something to." He said stretching his arms behind his head and walking off.

"What are you looking for Antuari?" Gibson asked resting his arm on top of the clothing rack. Antuari was looking at the many special suits that hung on the wall.

"Something that is loose, that doesn't suffocate my body." He replied. "What about you?"

"Something that is more fitted, that won't drag on me."

"May I be of assistants?" asked a female voice. It was the clerk. She seemed middle aged and had a warm smile spread across her face.

"For the very handsome fellow over there." She said approaching Antuari. "I see you are looking at the clothing on the wall. They are the type of clothing that many great masters and warriors may have worn many years ago."

"Is that so?" He asked

"Mmhm." She nodded her head and step up onto a stool. "This one would look good on you." She took one down and hoped off the stool. "If you'd like to try it on there are rooms to change in at the back." She held the outfit up to his body. "Oh yes this one would look really good on you." She smiled looking him up and down. Antuari took the clothing into his own hands and smiled back nervously.

"Th-thank you very much." He replied feeling uncomfortable. Gibson watching the two, started to laugh.

"Oh and you! I know where to find what you're looking for." She said taking his arm and pulling him with her. Antuari let out a chuckle and went to the back of the store to try on the clothes.

The woman took Gibson to the front corner of the store. It held such things as duffel bags and utility belts. She went through a couple of racks and pulled out a few clothes. She put them in his hands.

"Hold on I'm not done." Gibson was a bit annoyed by the lady's behavior, but said nothing and let her have her fun. The clerk came back with a grey belt that had multiple pockets and two unknown black objects. She put the belt and one of the objects in his hands.

"Now I have no idea what this is but I believe it goes around your wrist. They have little buttons on them but I don't know what for." She put it in his hands. "I thought they might bring out your muscles." She smiled, rubbing her hands up and down his arm.

Gibson cleared his throat. "Uh, thank you for your assistance madam."

"No problem. Now go try them on please." Gibson turned around and headed towards the back of the store. They clerk watched him as he walked away, or watched his butt that is.

"So Otto what are you gonna get?" Sparx asked him leaning on a wall.

"I don't know. I kinda like my baggy pants." Otto replied pulling at the sides of his pants. "What about you Sparx? You gonna get anything?"

"Eh... I don't know. Shopping is not really my thing. Maybe I'll just get a long sleeved shirt or something."

"Yeah me too."

"What? No you couldn't." Came a womanly voice. The store clerk approached them. "You young man." She faced Sparx. "I can find something you will like, and that will match that smirk of yours." He smirked.

She faced Otto. "Oh look at the cute little mole you have!" She exclaimed pinching his cheek. Otto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I will get you something to go with your cute face." She smiled up at him. She picked up some clothes and shoved them into their hands.

"Go try them on please." They turned around and she pinched their butt.

"Hey!" Otto yelled

"Whoa! Watch it lady!" Sparx snapped.

The woman only smiled at them.

"What would you like Nova?" Jinmay asked her.

"Hmm... nothing to tight, nothing to revealing." She replied. "I really like Otto's baggy pants."

"Oh we can get you some pants like Otto's and a long sleeved shirt."

"Can I keep the vest? I really like the vest you gave me." Nova smiled.

"Yep, and I think I have the perfect outfit for you."

Chiro sat at a bench at the front of the store, bored out of his mind.

"Are they almost done?" Chiro asked Jinmay as she sat down next to him.

"Yep they're changing as we speak." She smiled.

He sighed. "Good."

"Thanks for taking us out today Chiro." She hugged his arm.

"Oh its no problem. Besides they would need proper clothes for the season."

"Does this look suitable?" Antuari asked. He was wearing black slip on shoes, grey bottoms and black and grey long sleeved shirt. They main color on the shirt was black trimmed with grey at the end of the sleeves and the end of the shirt. It also had black buttons, buttoned up all the way to his neck.

"It looks good Antuari." Jinmay smiled. "Yeah it suits you." Chiro said.

"That looks nice Sparx." Jinmay complimented as he walked towards them. He wore maroon pants tucked into black boots with red laces, a black belt and a grey long sleeved shirt with a hood on the back.

"Thanks Jinmay. Does it compliment my smile?" He smirked and cupped his chin.

"Nothing would compliment your smile. Let alone make your face look good." Nova said walking up next to him. She wore grey baggy pants tucked into black boots, with yellow laces, held up by a black belt. She also had on a small yellow long sleeved shirt, that showed a little bit of her stomach, under the black vest and on her hands were black fingerless gloves.

"Wow you look so cool Nova." Jinmay beamed.

"Thanks."

"You'd look much cooler if your hair was up." Said the store clerk who appeared out of no where. She walked over to nova with a red hair tie. The lady winked at Sparx as she tied Nova's hair up with the red hair tie. Sparx smiled back at her.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetie." She smiled.

Otto came in next wear dark green baggy pants with a black belt, dark brown boots, and a long sleeve green shirt under another long sleeve brown shirt. "I love baggy pants. They're so roomy and big and... baggy." He said.

"What the hell is taking Gibson so long?" Sparx complained.

"Patience is a virtue Sparx." Gibson said walking in. He had on a blue long sleeved shirt tucked into dark blue pants, the grey utility belt around his waist, grey shoes, and those black objects around his wrists.

"What are those things Gibson?" Otto asked.

"I don't know. But I think they will come in handy."

"So um how much is this all gonna be?" Chiro asked the clerk nervously.

"Hmmm, let me think." She suddenly hit his bottom, making him jump. She. Smiled as if nothing happened.

" No charge."

* * *

**Was this chapter long? Idk. What did you think about the little insight on Kanna's and Nilla's past. Or how did you guys like the SPOVA! Or what about that perverted lady. ^.^ hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**hello! how is everyone! i hope you are really enjoying the fic so far. I would like to give a shout out to BLUEPHANTOM! I was stumped and she gave me a few awesome ideas and i would like to say thank you so... THANK YOU BLUEPHANTOM! ^O^ on with the story!**

* * *

He cautiously walked around the corner. Holding his gun up, he pressed his back against the wall. He heard distant foot steps and grabbed the gun with both hands. A bead of sweat raced down his temple as he drew in a breath. As the steps grew closer he breathed out and quickly jumped out from the corner and pulled the trigger. The red laser beam shot out of his gun and hit the person in the torso. The red button strapped onto the person lit up and made a 'game over' beeping sound, signifying the person lose.

"Gotcha Otto!" Sparx grinned in triumph.

"Aww man!" He whined. "This game is a lot harder when you're all by yourself." Sparx chuckled.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he quickly stepped to the side dodging a different red beam. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Damn! I missed!" Sparx looked up and quickly aimed his gun at Nova, who was on the walkway above.

"Don't move Nova. I'll make this quick." He smirked.

"Uh oh." Nova said to herself. Sparx shot at her and she quickly rolled over to dodge it. She sat with her back against a wall, holding her laser gun with both hands.

"Sparx watch out!" Otto yelled pointing behind him. Sparx turned around, and as soon as he did his button on his chest lit up.

"Aww dammit!" He yelled throwing his gun on the ground and crossing his arms. Jinmay smiled and gave him a salute as she ran off.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down Sparx." She called. Jinmay ran over to a cylinder wall. Squatting down so she wouldn't be seen, she aimed her gun at her target. She was just about to pull her trigger when another red beam shot at Chiro, her target, and barely missed him. Quickly, she jolted her head around to see the owner of the laser. Antuari stood with his gun aimed at her. He shot it at her, but she quickly rolled to the other side of the area, hid behind a wall and began to shoot at him. He reverted back behind a different wall and began to shoot back. Chiro joined into the action, finding refuge behind a short wall.

"This would be so much easier if I had two guns." Jinmay said.

"If I had my powers I would have won already." Antuari added.

"Ha! So you would have cheated already?" Chiro teased.

As Jinmay struggled to shoot either of the men, her button glowed and made the beeping sound.

"How did that-?" She looked across from her and saw Nova within the shadows grinning. Antuari and Chiro continued to shoot at each other, not noticing that Jinmay had ceased her shooting. Simultaneously, Gibson and Nova ran and flipped over their laser, their backs facing each others. Nova had her gun aimed at Antuari, and Gibson has his aimed at Chiro. This caught the two off guard. Gibson and Nova both pulled their trigger tagging both Antuari and Chiro making them lose the game. As they landed back on the ground, they quickly spun around and pointed their gun at each other. They both panted heavily.

"What's it gone be Gibson?" Nova panted.

He smiled. "That all depends. What are my options?" He replied.

"Whoa what's going on here?" Sparx asked as he and Otto walked up.

"Shh!" Chiro hushed them, interested in Nova's and Gibson's stand off.

Nova blew a strand of hair out of her face. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"How about my way?" He said. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and just as she did he quickly swept under her feet making her fall on the ground. He aimed his laser gun at her but she quickly rolled over before the red beam could hit her. Nova scrambled to her feet and ran toward Gibson. She jumped up and kicked at him but he simply pushed it aside. She punched his stomach, causing him to clutch it slightly, and she stepped back. Nova had a clear shot and took the opportunity, but so did Gibson. They both pulled their trigger and both their buzzer went off.

"Wait who won?" Chiro asked blinking his eyes.

"They both shot each other." Sparx said.

"At the same time." Antuari added.

"So its a tie?" Otto asked. Antuari nodded.

"Wow each time we play this game either Nova or Gibson wins. Now both of them tie. You guys are really good." Jinmay said.

Nova and Gibson smirked at each other.

"Looks like they know how to handle a gun." Antuari smirked. "By the way team. I would like for you all to meet me in the command center in about an hour. We will begin another session of training." He walked away. The team had been training every day for four weeks now and there still has been no sign of Kanna or Ekoms.

"An hour?" Chiro questioned. "What should we do until then?"

"You guys hungry?" Jinmay asked.

"Always am!" Otto said. "What are you planning on making?" Chiro asked following her and Otto to the kitchen.

"Well I guess I could pass the time doing research in my lab." Gibson said walking away.

"Yeah ," Sparx said. "Like you always do."

There was an awkward silence when Gibson left.

"And then their were two..." Sparx said.

Nova let out a sigh and began to take off the vest. "I think I'll put in some more training." She said walking off.

"Nova, wait!" Sparx said grabbing her wrist. "That's all you ever do...eh...why don't we go for a walk or something?"

"A walk?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Why not?"

"Um sure. OK" she replied nonchalantly.

-Oo-Oo-

Ekoms POV

I sat there and studied Kanna, I could tell he was getting impatient. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed like always, but he his finger kept tapping and his cold, hard, glare was fixed on Nilla. For the most part she ignored him, casually she sat in her 'throne' looking off into the far distance of the cave. I wonder what she thinks about. I hope she is thinking about how we are gonna take over Shugazoom. As usual I sat on the ground. I wish she would let me go outside, I could at least keep these ugly people on their toes.

"Very well Ekoms," Nilla finally spoke. "You may go out."

Damn I let her in again! I can't let my guard down. I flinched when she moved to sit upright.

"Are you finally ready to tell us your plan?" Kanna asked clearly irritated.

"Why can you never be patient?" Nilla snapped making me flinch again and Kanna turn away from her. Nilla stood up and walked across the water towards me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and quickly bit my jaw line.

"Aaah!" I winced at the pain. She bit down so hard she drew blood. She pulled away and I saw hints of crimson staining the sides of her mouth. She smirked and wiped the blood on my jaw away with her finger, then put it to her mouth. Why the hell did she just do that?

"Go out and bite as many of the citizens as you can," she said. "Before night falls come back and then leave the rest to me." She walked past Kanna. "You may go with her."

Kanna gritted his teeth as she walked into the dark shadows of the cave. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked out the cave with me following after him.

.

"Do you think biting the people is apart of Nilla' s plan?" I asked Kanna as we stood on top of a building. He scoffed. "It better be."

I was going to ask if he was ready to go but then noticed something caught his attention. With his hands in his pockets, he peered over the ledge. I looked down below and saw a girl with long yellow hair walking with a boy with spiked red hair. Obviously he was checking out the girl.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers by his ear. "Kanna, com'n we have a job to do." I reminded him.

He blinked coming out of his trance and said. "No you have a job to do."

"Yes but I need your help."

"Nilla told you to bite the citizens...does that include the heroes?" He asked still watching the two.

"Most likely... uh right?"

"No don't bite them." He said.

"Huh, why?"

He grunted and pulled out his sword. "I don't have to explain myself to you. Just do what I say."

"And if I don't?" I challenged placing my hands on my hips.

"You won't." He stepped up to the ledge. "If you know what's good for you." And jumped off.

"Oh man." I said to myself as I formed my smoke to carry me to the ground.

-Oo-Oo-

Sparx POV

Nova and I had been walking in silence for most of our little walk. Although I was completely content with just being with her like this, I had to strike up some kind of conversation. But what could I say? Maybe if I made her mad...

"So _honey _how are you enjoying your walk?" I asked, a smirk forming across my lips.

"What did you call me!" She balled her hands into fist. I let out a chuckle.

"Heh heh, nothing _... pumpkin_."

"Argh! Stop calling me those stupid pet names!" She punched me in my arm, making me wince and rub the burning spot.

"Now that one hurt." I admitted.

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from me. "It was suppose to, now where exactly are we going?"

I shrugged and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I dunno. Where ever you want to sweet heart." I heard her growl. I was just about to make a comment on that but something, or someone had dropped out of the sky in front of us.

Kanna. Damn, I hated this guy. Not only was he an enemy, but I could tell he had a thing for Nova and of course I'm not OK with it. He stood there with a stupid smirk plastered on his face. Of course he walks up to Nova, she gives him a warning look but he ignores it.

"Long time no see." He says and tries to caress her cheek. She swats his hand away and asks, "What do you want?"

"Where are the other members of your team?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I said stepping in between them, tired of how close the were to each other. He took a step back and pulled out one of his swords.

"Well you'll just have to entertain me for now." I glanced around the area and noticed that a lot of the people were watching. I looked around for something to fight with.

"You whoo! Sexy man!" Shouted the woman from the store. She tossed me a wide sword with red flames designed on it.

I smirked. "Heh thanks lady." She blew me a kiss. "Now, where were we?" I got into a fighting stance with the sword.

Kanna ran towards me and we clashed swords.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Gomen! And sorry its kind of a short chapter. Gomen! And I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger. Gomenasai! Plz review and tell me what you think about the chapter or the entire fanfic. I have a question. I really want to upload pictures of the oc's and the team as human on deviantart but I don't know how. If you know please PM me and tell me how. **


End file.
